1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cart, and more particularly, a cart for high pressure gas tanks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for carts have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,081,542, Issued on Mar. 19, 1963, to Sherfey teaches power driven equipment required for the practice of dentistry and surgery when such utilities as electricity, compressed air, water under pressure, and fuel gas are not readily available at the point of use.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,323, Issued on Jul. 10, 1979, to Tracy teaches a mobile dental unit that provides physical support for dental operations during a long period of time when the operations are conducted in remote or out-of-office areas. A wheeled cabinet defines a lower compartment containing a source of compressed air, a vacuum chamber, and a vacuum pump. The upper compartment contains a storage space, a pressurizable water reservoir, and an amalgamator. The source of compressed air illustrated here is a tank of the variety offered for use in self-contained underwater breathing apparatus. This source tank provides air for direct use in dental operations and also operates the pneumatic drives of dental handpieces. A patient support structure can be associated with the unit to permit an infirm patient to be treated in a supine position.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,610, Issued on Dec. 13, 1988, to Welch, et al. teaches a medical emergency crash cart that includes a housing having a top formed with a recessed tray for storing instruments, supplies, and the like, and at least one side formed with an opening. A transparent cover selectably covers the tray but provides visual access to its contents. A removable door encloses the opening. At least one storage compartment is mounted on another side of the housing and is pivotable between open and closed positions. A single latch mechanism simultaneously locks the cover in position covering the tray, the door in position enclosing the opening in the housing, and the compartment in its closed position.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,696, Issued on Oct. 24, 1989, to Welch, et al. teaches a caster direction-locking mechanism for a mobile cart that includes four casters supporting it for rolling movement. Each caster has a wheel rotatable about a horizontal axis and is mounted with the cart for swiveling movement about a generally vertical axis. The caster direction-locking mechanism selectably locks two adjacent casters against such swiveling movement and with the horizontal axes thereof in generally mutually parallel relation. A handle is mounted on the cart for steering it and an actuator is associated with the handle for actuating the caster direction-locking mechanism to selectably lock and unlock the two casters against swiveling movement.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,984, Issued on Oct. 7, 1997, to Insalaco, et al. teaches a cart for transporting materials along a floor, which has a base positioned parallel to the floor. Positioned above the base is a rectangular cover having a first side edge, a second side edge, and a back edge defining three sides of a rectangle. A first side support, a second side support, and a back support each extend from the base to the cover. Four vertical supports extend from the base to contact the cover at four points substantially aligned with a first diagonal of the rectangle.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 7,188,846, Issued on Mar. 13, 2007, to Deavila teaches a mobile safety compliance apparatus including a shell with a plurality of open compartments closed by doors, a self-contained water supply system, and a waste water collection system. The water supply system provides drinking water, tepid hand washing water, and water for a stowable eyewash hingedly attached to the shell. The waste water collection system collects water from the eyewash and a sink mounted in a recessed area of the shell. Doors are removable and have features to facilitate alternative uses, such as a stretcher or a freestanding table. A stowable seat and table are hingedly attached to the shell. The apparatus includes an electrical system with battery backup for powering lights, water heating, refrigeration devices, and electronic communication equipment that may be mounted on the shell. The apparatus includes wheels to facilitate its movement and anchor points to secure it to the ground.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. patent Office Document No. D263,995, Issued on Apr. 20, 1982, to Steele teaches the ornamental design for a crash cart for hospitals.
AN EIGHTH EXAMPLE, patent Office Document No. D304,075, Issued on Oct. 17, 1989, to Welch teaches the ornamental design for an emergency medical crash cart.
A NINTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 20120007323, Published on Jan. 12, 2012, to Janick, et al. teaches a utility cart including an auxiliary swivel caster wheel assembly, a locking mechanism, and a trigger mechanism for causing the locking mechanism to releasably lock the auxiliary swivel caster wheel assembly. The auxiliary swivel caster wheel assembly is unlocked to enable the auxiliary swivel caster wheel to rotate about a vertical axis for improved maneuverability in small areas, and is locked to hold the auxiliary swivel caster wheel in a predetermined position for improved steering as the cart is moved from one location to another. The trigger mechanism is disposed on a steering handle to enable dynamic actuation of the locking mechanism while the cart is in motion.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for carts have been provided in the prior art that adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.